


Like A Wet Towel

by flowerbedofsouls



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: ”I can’t do this alone.”“Then you’re not doing it alone.”There’s a pregnant silence between them. Perhaps because there are no words left, or perhaps they know no more words to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people to send me a ship and a sentence. You can do the same. Send me your own angst opening lines or [send me one (or more) of these](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/post/158406632216/some-angst-openingslines). Please send them on my Tumblr so I have easy access to all prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read it on Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/post/158450615661/drarry-i-cant-do-this-alone-i-love-ur-writing).
> 
> _(there was someone who sent me a submission with various lines, though no ship, so i can’t write yours. if you read this, please tell me and send me the ship you want me to write your lines as! <3)_

”I can’t do this alone.”

 

“Then you’re not doing it alone.”

 

There’s a pregnant silence between them. Perhaps because there are no words left, or perhaps they know no more words to say.

 

Draco grips Harry’s hand tighter, as if he is afraid to let go—afraid that if he lets go, Harry will disappear.

 

“I can’t do this,” he says after a while, shaking his head. “I feel sick.”

 

“It’s okay, Draco,” Harry says, squeezing Draco’s hand. “I’m right here with you.”

 

“I can’t believe they’re gone,” Draco whispers, blinking away the tears. “They were all that I have.”

 

“I’m so sorry, love,” Harry tells him quietly under his breath.

 

“Please, hold me.”

 

There’s no hesitation. “Of course,” Harry says, and wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. He lets his chin rest on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Everyone is most likely happy that they’re gone,” Draco mutters softly. “But they’re my _parents_ , you know? They always cared about me and my dreams, even if they cocked it up a few times. They loved me unconditionally. It’s a rarity.”

 

Harry says nothing. He doesn’t feel like he can. He never knew what it felt to be loved by his parents. There have been stories told to him, and the ghost of them for a few flickering moments—so he knows they loved him. However, he doesn’t know how it _feels_ , on the deep level that Draco does.

 

Certainly, he has Mr and Mrs Weasley and though he considers them family, he didn’t really have them until he was too old. In the beginning, back when he was turning 12, he wished so desperately for time to rewind so Mr and Mrs Weasley could find him when he was younger.

 

Help save him from the Dursleys.

 

“I just wish it was me,” Draco continues bitterly.

 

The words twist something inside of Harry. Like a wet towel, wrenched before hung to dry. Can you dry a towel in the middle of the ocean?

 

“I can’t live without them.”

 

Harry hugs Draco tighter, because it hurts to hear him say that. People would argue that Harry is not a selfish man. He did die for them, after all. But truth to be told, he feels more selfish now than ever.

 

He would never let go of Draco—much less let him die.

 

He may not have had much growing up, but now that he has everything? He’s not letting that fall from his clutches.

 

“Do you know what they told me, once?” Harry asks softly. He feels Draco shake his head slightly, so he continues, “They told me they couldn’t be happier that you fell in love with me. They said that because of all that I did during the war, all that I sacrificed, they felt certain I would stop at nothing to keep you safe. And they aren’t wrong.”

 

Draco inhales sharply and bends his neck a little to glance at Harry’s face. “They said that?”

 

Harry nods, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “I was surprised. I thought—well, all things considered, I thought they loathed me. Instead they were quite happy.”

 

Harry spins Draco around and grabs his face between his hands. “And I will stop at nothing for you. I will find who did this.”

 

Draco nods jerkily. “I believe you.”

 

“Good,” Harry says brushing Draco’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Let’s get in there and say goodbye. I’ll be right here with you.”

 

“I—I just hate being seen like this. _Weak_.”

 

“It’s not a weakness to love your parents,” Harry tells him gently. “It’s a strength. Embrace it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora) & [My Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com).
> 
> I hope this doesn't make you feel as bad as the previous one! <3


End file.
